<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you became a warm home for me by jeolmeoniji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224968">you became a warm home for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji'>jeolmeoniji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of sweet kisses, my yangyang manicure agenda, renjun cheers up his boyfriend thats it thats the story, soft, unnecessary amount of i love yous in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun caresses Yangyang's cheek with his thumb and simply looks at him with something so deep, so <em>understanding and accepting</em>, in his eyes. As if he understands how Yangyang is feeling even if Yangyang doesn't express it with words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you became a warm home for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "from home" lyrics &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yangyang hugs his Winnie the Pooh plushie close to his heart, burying his nose in it. It's still soft after all those years, and it smells like their laundry detergent. Renjun had given a bath to Winnie the weekend before to surprise Yangyang, with a new purple sweatshirt fitting the plushie that he says he's found on the internet and couldn't resist buying to please him. Yangyang loves it, this little addition to the wardrobe of his plushie collection; and he loves that Renjun takes his collection seriously instead of finding it childish. It warms Yangyang's heart and he couldn't have asked for more understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun isn't home yet. It's dark outside, as it often is since november is approaching and the sun always sets early on Seoul. Yangyang has already switched the outfit he had for his classes for comfy sweatpants and an oversized green sweatshirt that smells like Renjun's expensive cologne. He's put the hood on, too, because tonight he kinda feels the extra need to be surrounded by comforting things. Hence the oversized outfit and his favourite plushie, plus the blanket that's thrown around his shoulders and covers his socked feet.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang doesn't really do well with the lack of sunlight when he's feeling down like this. It's been a long day and even after coming back to the apartment, the weird drag he had all day has not stopped, despite being in the comfort of his home. There are gloomy days like this one that don't have any real explanation. He just feels sad and lonely, and Renjun isn't home yet.</p><p> </p><p>He tells him he shouldn't feel so whiny; he has the chance to live with his boyfriend. He's a whole human being who can function without his significant other. But right now, especially right now, he thinks it would be nice if Renjun comes back faster from his part-time job. However, he doesn't like to worry Renjun; Yangyang is known for always being bright and cheerful and when he is not he feels like he lets people down. Even now when he's alone and no one can see him.</p><p> </p><p>He gives another long hug to Winnie, and then fiddles with his phone. Should he send a message to Renjun? He feels so silly to restrict himself from reaching out. It's not like Renjun will ignore him – if he doesn't reply it means he's busy working, not busy avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>He finally decides to shoot Renjun a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From: soft sheep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: bright jun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> still at work? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From: bright jun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: soft sheep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i'm almost done with my shift </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang doesn't know how to reply even if he's the one who began the conversation; he already knew that Renjun was about to finish work, because he remembers Renjun's schedules. His phone vibrates before he has time to think of a reply, and on his screen, a silly selca of his boyfriend appears. It brings a smile on his face and a wave of warmth through his chest; Renjun always says that his silly pictures really are ugly, but to be honest Renjun always manages to be painfully <em> cute </em> on them. He must have just snapped this one really quick when no one was looking, making his lips in a lopsided kind of smile and soft chubby cheeks more prominent than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang takes a picture back, his plushie hiding half of his face, and he sends it with a <em> come back home quickly </em> , instead of a <em> I miss you </em> or a <em> i'm not feeling so great right now </em> . Renjun knows him best, though. He replies with a heart and an <em> I love you </em> that almost makes Yangyang's heart ache. He replies the same three words that he's so lucky he's able to tell his favourite person in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang busies himself and his mind with random videos on youtube that his home page recommends. He has no idea why he's recommended asmr videos of someone cleaning worn out shoes, but it's fascinating that something that seems so beaten up can be given a second life.</p><p> </p><p>It keeps him entertained until he hears the front door opening and Renjun putting his key set on the little table in the entrance. A few seconds later, Renjun appears in the little living-room, and a sense of instant relief washes through Yangyang.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Renjun says softly with a smile. He's got his glasses today, and he looks like a really handsome professor with the knitted pullover he's wearing. Yangyang loves that look on him – loves a lot of looks on him actually.</p><p>“How was work?” Yangyang asks while he puts his phone away and moves a little bit to leave room on the couch for his boyfriend.</p><p>“Normal. I am glad I'm back home to you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun sits next to Yangyang, their thighs pressed against each other, and Renjun leans to kiss Yangyang once on the forehead, and another on his lips. Something sweet, like a flutter. Then, he caresses Yangyang's cheek with his thumb and simply looks at him with something so deep, so <em> understanding and accepting </em>, in his eyes. As if he understands how Yangyang is feeling even if Yangyang doesn't express it with words, even if he knows he should, because communication is key, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Let's cuddle a little bit before I'll cook dinner, shall we?” Renjun says, and who is Yangyang to say no? Yet he feels bad because he should have been the one to cook; Renjun got a longer day than he has.</p><p>“I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything,” Yangyang replies instead, biting his lips anxiously.</p><p>“Shh, there's nothing wrong with that, <em> baobei </em>,” Renjun counters, and Yangyang's cheeks flush at the nickname that he uses from time to time. It is embarrassing, but exactly what he needs – because he feels a little bit vulnerable, but with that he feels so treasured and protected and he knows he is in the right place. “Now, can I have my cuddles?” Renjun continues with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>They lay down on the couch in each other's embrace, Yangyang's hands around Renjun's torso and joining on his back with one hand of Winnie's between his grip as well. The embrace is warm and relaxing; Renjun hums of contentment against his cheek, and they don't say anything, only relishing in the way their muscles relax and they feel like they are melting and merging together, almost ready to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly what Yangyang has needed. A solace so simple but that is stronger than anything else. It doesn't really matter anymore that it is dark outside.</p><p> </p><p>They stay like this for around twenty minutes, Yangyang lulled and ready to doze off, when Renjun begins to pat his hair and whispers that he's hungry and he'll make something quick and warm before they really fall asleep. Yangyang nods, and then opens his eyes and blinks lazily. Renjun's smile greets him, and he sees the way his eyes crinkle on the corners. He gets another kiss, on the top of his nose this time, and then Renjun disentangles their limbs and he's on his feet. He gives his hand to Yangyang, who takes it to stand up with his plushie in the other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, Renjun cooks instant noodles because they deserve something as unhealthy as that sometimes, while Yangyang sits at the table with his chin on his hands, admiring his boyfriend doing something so mundane yet he wouldn't want to be somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>The noodles and the soup are hot and it replenishes him. Their conversation is light, with Renjun talking about what happened at work. Yangyang doesn't say much of his own day; just that it's been tiring, but Renjun doesn't need more, he nods and caresses his hand.</p><p> </p><p>When the dishes are done, Renjun clasps his hands and says with a cheerful tone:</p><p> </p><p>“What about I do your manicure tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang's eyes sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun always has the right solutions, always manages to think further when Yangyang is too overwhelmed with something gloomy and tiring that makes his brain shut off a little bit. When Yangyang isn’t able to come up himself with something that would make him feel better, Renjun is here to take his hands and nudge him a little bit, with care, to cheer him up. Renjun is not nosy nor pressing. He reminds Yangyang of the things he knows he likes, stuff that always make Yangyang excited and relaxed, and he’s here by his side so they can do it together.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang thinks that’s what a relationship is supposed to be like. Granted, he’s not that experienced, but with Renjun everything seems so soothing and filled with utmost care and will to face problems together that he feels so grateful that he’s talked to Renjun on that first day of university when he transferred.</p><p> </p><p>“Put some music on in the living-room while I get your nail polishes,” Renjun says after Yangyang eagerly nods at his suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>And soon enough, they are both sitting on the couch, one hand of Yangyang carefully on his knee with the first coat of lilac nail polish drying, while his other hand is held delicately by Renjun, who paints each of his nail with the precision he’s learnt to develop with Yangyang’s advices.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun was never a manicure person, but Yangyang is, and just like with his plushie collection, Renjun has never said anything mean about it and has asked excited questions out of curiosity, for this part of Yangyang’s life that he didn’t really share but was willing to learn more about because it concerns Yangyang and what makes his boyfriend happy is something he wants to know more about.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we put strass on?” Renjun asks once the second hand is done for its first coat.</p><p>“Yes! The silver ones would be great.”</p><p>“Can I choose what I do with it?”</p><p>“Of course,” Yangyang replies, and he feels warm and happy that Renjun has fun as well with something that is supposed to be Yangyang’s hobby.</p><p> </p><p>It looks silly that with each stroke of the nail polish brush, Yangyang feels lighter, simply glad that he gets to have beautiful nails. He can’t really explain why he likes it so much, but again, can you really explain why something in particular makes you happy? He could have had any other interest, but it ended up being this one between a thousand others.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun’s fingers are warm on his palm, his grip on his hand soothing and loving.</p><p> </p><p>When Renjun applies the second coat of lilac and takes the tweezer to make a more precise job with the strasses, he asks Yangyang not to look until he’s finished. Yangyang finds it a bit silly but accepts, instead admiring Renjun’s concentrated face. His bangs fall on his forehead, he has his glasses on, and he pouts in concentration, his eyelashes caressing his cheeks when he blinks. Like that, Yangyang can feel his heart flutter and he lets the wave of feelings for his boyfriend wash through him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so much better than a wave of sadness, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>From time to time, Renjun eyes Yangyang and their stares meet, and the little smirk Renjun arbors when he catches him looking is cute and really, really handsome too.</p><p> </p><p>“You can look now!” Renjun exclaims when he’s put in place the last strass he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang takes a peek at his nails, and he smiles brightly when he finally sees what Renjun has been working on. Each nail has a shiny silver strass at the tip, and on his thumbs, Renjun has placed the strasses in the shape of a smiley face, and the other in the shape of a heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it,” Yangyang thanks him, and he puts his hands on Renjun’s knees and leans down to kiss him quickly on the lips.</p><p>“Be careful, it’s not dry yet,” Renjun mumbles, and that makes Yangyang fully laughs – it’s Renjun’s turn to be concerned of the manicure and not Yangyang himself, but it was to be expected that Renjun takes this habit too, with the number of times when Yangyang has whined over his manicure needing to dry the proper amount of time so it would be perfect and last a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun still kisses Yangyang softly in return.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening is spent with Yangyang waiting for the top coat to dry completely to seal the color and the strasses, in Renjun’s embrace while he himself got Winnie in his arms, all their little family watching a series on his laptop, cuddling on the couch. The distress of the whole day has left Yangyang’s body for good, replaced with a contentment that he can’t quite believe yet he has the chance to have.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to say so much to Renjun, but all his gratitude lies in the three words that he keeps telling him, again and again, but that he’s not tired of, will never be tired of. And Renjun doesn’t need more, doesn’t need extravagant words at that moment, just Yangyang’s<em> I love you </em> that he returns with as much fervor.</p><p> </p><p>That night, the smile Yangyang has when he’s in bed with Renjun’s arms around his waist, matches the smile on his manicure. And it matches Renjun’s smile as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was feeling really sad and anxious because i kinda moved to the other end of the earth alone for a job, so i wrote this cute renyang to cheer me up (i feel better now and i'm excited for my new life here~)</p><p>hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are loved &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/fromhomeunit">my twitter</a> + <a href="https://curiouscat.me/fromhomeunit">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>